Try
by lost-soul-of-a-lost-girl
Summary: Lucy is popular she tries every trick in the book to stay popular but when it all topples will Natsu be there to comfort her.


Inspired by: try, nightcore

Sorry if this offends anyone, I'm just using stereotypes so people may be a bit OOC.

Also it's very short.

?Swearing?

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

 _Put you make-up on,_

 _get you nails done,_

 _curl you hair,_

 _run the extra mile,_

 _keep it slim,_

 _so they like you._

The mantra kept repeating in my head while I was doing my make-up, I'd just being on my daily run and had a shower. Doing this since the start of secondary school, it had become routine, boring and tedious. My mum had pushed me to be popular and I went along with it thinking it'd be fun and she'd be happy. Yes she was happy but am I? She thought it was for the best as she was bullied for being a nerd and poor, becoming depressed and that was not the life she wanted for me. To be popular is to be happy and lead a good life was her thinking. But to be honest I hate it, so much effort goes into this but for what? A years of fun? After mum died I didn't have to keep this up, I could've become normal but instead I kept up this facade wanting to make her happy even in the afterlife.

The sound of a ringing phone brought me out of my head. It was Natsu, my best friend we've known each other since Nursery School. Answering it I stood up, collected my bag and walked out of the door.

"Hey Natsu" I exclaimed into the phone.

"'Sup Luce, Where abouts are you?" He questioned

"Just heading out the door, you?"

"I've just arrived at school."

"Cool, I'll see you there" I said.

"Yup, bye." Natsu concluded, hanging up the phone.

As the school approached my line of sight I checked my appearance and prepared my self.

* * *

Entering the school courtyard I see my 'best friends' from the cheerleading squad surrounding a new girl with light blonde almost white hair, that can't be natural.

"Heyy, bitches, who's the fresh blood?" I greet.

"Lucy, this is Lissana she used to go here before she transferred away, She was also the Co-Captain of the cheerleading along with me," Mira-Jane said.

Lissana and I exchanged pleasantries until Evergreen interrupted.

"Ummm, so this is the awkward part, we can only have so many members on the team and with Lissana back it takes us to one past the maximum allowed on a team. Unfortunately one of us has to go. We thought it would be fair if the most recent person who joined would be the one that left. Lucy you joined the most recently. We're really really sorry but your off the team, I hope you understand and we can still be friends."

"Oh, ok then. Umm it was nice meeting you Lissana," I sadly said walking away knowing they would not stay friends with me.

"Oh yeah, we expect your pom poms and uniform back by Monday," they called out after me.

* * *

I arrived at the roof top and locked the door, hot tears streaming down my face. My back slid down the door as I curled up into a ball and sobbed.

"Luce? What are you do- what's wrong?" My salmon haired friend said.

"I've been kicked off the cheerleading team. I know it's stupid, I don't know why I'm crying," I stated trying to rub away the tears but it didn't work more just kept coming.

He walked towards me and reaches out to embrace me. I clutched at him, my tears soaking his shirt although he didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I exclaimed

"You have nothing to be sorry for stop apologizing!" Natsu told me.

"But I've failed, all my mum wanted was for me to be popular but now it's all crumbling and I don't know what to do!"

"You need to stop trying so hard and be yourself. You are a beautiful and intelligent girl, if they don't like you for who you are there must be something wrong with them because you're perfect. You don't need to be a cheerleader to be popular, you just need to be nice!"

I just sobbed not knowing what to say. Natsu just sat there hugging me, he looked as if he was debating what to say. He has always been so kind to me and was always there for me when I needed comfort.

"Luce, I know this is probably the wrong time to say this but I love you I have for ages, I want to always be there for you if you'd let me." He said embarrassed.

"Oh, Natsu. I don't know what to do, of course I love you too but I feel like a burden."

"You'd never be a burden to me Luce, just be yourself and everything will fall into place."

"I'll try my best, I promise."

Natsu smilex then started to lean in and kiss me, at first I was shocked but then I slowly relaxed into it.

This was the start of my healing process. A new happier life awaits with Natsu.


End file.
